


Company

by Steamed_Tets



Series: Imaginary Friend AU [4]
Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: DadGB, Gen, Imaginary Friends AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamed_Tets/pseuds/Steamed_Tets
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is a little company from a close friend. Even one that only you can see.
Relationships: RGB & Hero (TPoH)
Series: Imaginary Friend AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020201
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Company

Stars shine bright over the late-night sky with no city lights on to blind them out. Cars raced past below, the night owls of the city looking for something fun to do, or just looking for a snack. A girl sat on the roof of the building that housed her parents flat, watching the stars in the sky while sniffling quietly. She’d been up there a while, knees clutched to her chest as both a way to comfort herself and as extra protection from the chilly, nighttime air. She sniffed and wiped her eyes again, pulling her jumper tighter around her, wishing harder that the kids at school would just leave her alone. She’s not crazy, just cause she had an adventure and was a hero doesn’t mean she was crazy, if they were going to be mean about it she wished they’d just leave her alone. But the names and the shoving went too far. Sure, they got in trouble for it, but that didn’t make it feel any less hurtful. 

“Want some company?” 

Her head snapped around quickly, turning around to greet the owner of the voice, only to be met with the telly headed monster she’d come to expect visits from every so often. 

“RGB!” She shouted, on her feet in seconds and hugging him, the television kneeling down to better return her hug before lifting her up. 

“So, what is the hero of every world in existence, doing out here?” He said, sitting down on the ledge beside the smokestack, plopping Hero into his lap and setting his cane aside. 

Hero’s hands grip his coat tighter, “The kids at school called me some rude things and shoved me. They got in trouble of course, but it still hurt.” 

Red ink dripped to the ground from the bottom of his screen as RGB frowned, “I’m proud of you for standing up to them. You don’t deserve to be the target of their insults and fights.”  
  
She sniffed, “I know, it still feels bad though.”  
  
“I’m glad you’re being honest about this, it’s perfectly okay to feel hurt by their actions, and I’m proud of you for standing up to them and being firm with what’s okay and what’s not okay.” 

Hero smiled ever so slightly, “Thanks RGB. By the way, what are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming back until after school on Friday?” 

RGB smiled, “I can’t come and see my hero ahead of schedule? The one who saved my world and all the ones connected to it? Where’s the fun in that? The dramatics? The style?” 

Hero laughed, “Okay, okay, the actor in you is much bigger than the monster.” 

“I say!” RGB frowned, but green ink obviously dripped from the screen, “When did you pick up on my theatrics like that?”

Hero smiled at him, “You pick up on a lot when you go on a world-saving adventure with someone.” 

“Fair enough.” RGB leaned back against one of the smokestacks coming out of the roof. 

“Did Assok get their robot upgraded yet?” Hero asked, playing with the ends of her shirt sleeves. 

RGB watched her, “Almost, Tinker’s been working on it for a while. They’ve about got it finished.” 

Silence rose between the two of them, and they sat there soaking it in. RGB stared at the stars that hung in the sky, high overhead, Hero sat in his lap, gently fiddling with her sleeves. After a while, she started to hum quietly, a little nonsense tune she’d made up herself. After going through it a few times RGB joined in with her humming, his voice was deeper and albeit a bit cluttered with static, but the duo harmonized together marvelously. Eventually, Hero had hummed herself to sleep, though in the morning she’d swear up and down that RGB had helped in the matter, and leaned into him ever so slightly, her quiet snores being the only indication she had nodded off. RGB smiled weakly, his hand resting on her back, cradling her as he stood up. Down the ladder and across the hall into her bedroom, he carried her as steadily as possible. Laying her down gently and tucking her in with the smallest of smiles and green ink sliding off his face to the floor. 

When Hero awoke the next morning, she had a small piece of paper crumpled in her hand. After furiously rubbing the sleep from her tired eyes she read the small note. 

  
_ Thank you for the company last night, I’ll see you tomorrow. ~ RGB _

**Author's Note:**

> so this is Super short and not inherently obvious that its the imaginary friend au ive been thinking on but like ITS A START!!!!!


End file.
